Event Match
In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, an Event Match is a set of single-player challenges. A staple of the series following Super Smash Bros. Melee, fighters are placed into a scenario and must complete the objective, sometimes under special conditions to complete the Event. The game records the completion and score of each match, and some events offer rewards for completion. Event Matches do not return in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, although matches in Spirits mode feature similar fights with unique conditions. ''Metroid''-related events ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' There are 51 Event Matches in Melee, but only five feature any Metroid elements. Samus can be selected in any event match that does not force a specific character to be used. *'Event 3: Bomb-fest' - Any character faces Link and Samus in a one-stock match with no time limit on Peach's Castle. Both characters only use their Bomb attacks, and many of the bomb items in the game appear on the stage. The Motion-Sensor Bomb Trophy is rewarded for completing this event. :"Bombs are everywhere in this explosive battle." *'Event 8: Hot Date on Brinstar' - Any character faces Samus in a three-stock match with no time limit on Planet Zebes: Brinstar. The player character has 102% damage, and Samus 130%. :"You're interfering with Samus's Brinstar raid!" *'Event 15: Girl Power' - Any character faces Samus, Peach and Zelda/Sheik, the three female characters in the game, in a two-stock match with no time limit. The player character is decreased in size, while the women are normal-sized. :"A group of femme fatales has dropped by for a visit..." *'Event 17: Bounty Hunters' - Using Samus, the objective is to KO Bowser before Captain Falcon (who is on a team with Samus and cannot be harmed by her) does. Falcon can be KO'd by Bowser, making the match easier, but the event is failed if Falcon KOs Bowser. :"Fight a fellow bounty hunter for the bounty on Bowser!" *'Event 20: All-Star Match 2' - Samus is the first enemy faced in the second of several matches where any character fights the other characters in the game. :"Nintendo's realistic stars are out in force." *'Event 27: Cold Armor' - Using Samus, the objective is to KO three other computer-controlled Samuses with a Metal Box effect in a two-stock match on Planet Zebes: Brinstar Depths. The player Samus has one stock. :"These metal bounty hunters take no prisoners!" *'Event 26: Space Travelers' - As Ness, the objective is to defeat all futuristic space characters in Melee, starting with Samus. :"Adventurers head for Earth: Ness is the welcome wagon." Bomb-fest.png|Bomb-fest Hot_Date_on_Brinstar.png|Hot Date on Brinstar Girl_Power.png|Girl Power Bounty_Hunters.png|Bounty Hunters All-Star_Match_2.png|All-Star Match 2 Cold_Armor.png|Cold Armor Space_Travelers.png|Space Travelers ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''Brawl introduces co-op Event Matches and three tiers of difficulty for each match: Easy, Medium and Hard. There are 41 single-player events and 21 co-op events. *'Event 10: All-Star Battle Regulars' - Any character of the player's choosing faces the eight "perfect-attendance crew" characters that were default in Super Smash Bros. and have appeared in every Super Smash Bros. game to date. They are fought in the order of their placing on the character selection screen in the original game; Samus is fourth. All enemy characters have one stock while the player has two. :"The Smash Bros. perfect-attendance crew! Fight the eight regulars in order!" *'Event 16: Power Suit ON!' - As Zero Suit Samus, the objective is to break a Smash Ball and use the Power Suit Samus Final Smash attack to transform back into the suited Samus. The event is played on Frigate Orpheon with Ending (Metroid) playing (normally it plays on Norfair. There are two other Zero Suit Samuses and all characters have two stocks each. The player is not penalized if either of them breaks the Smash Ball. Defeating the two other characters has no effect on the outcome. :"Quickly! Regain the Power Suit you lost! You'll need a smash ball to do it!" *'Event 20: All-Star Battle x1' - Any character of the player's choosing faces the starter newcomer characters in Brawl, including Zero Suit Samus, who appears fourth. :"Challengers approaching! Fight eight Brawl newcomers in all!" *'Event 23: Molten Norfair' - As Samus, the objective is to enter the safety capsule on Norfair before the lava wave hits the stage. She has Captain Falcon and Fox as opponents and must make sure they do not enter the capsule as well. They have infinite stocks, but Samus has only two, and all players have 300% damage, like Sudden Death. Vs. Ridley plays in this event, when it normally plays on Frigate Orpheon. :"Get inside the safety capsule before your foes to survive the lava of Norfair." *'Event 36: High-Tech Special Forces' - As Snake, the goal is to KO Samus, Captain Falcon and Wolf, all Bounty Hunter characters. :"Colonel: Snake. Intel shows FOXHOUND has hired three bounty hunters to kill you." *'Co-Op Event 6: Unwanted Suitors' - As Zelda (P1) and Zero Suit Samus (P2), the objective is to KO Captain Falcon and Luigi, who each have two stocks and the cloaking effect enabled. :"What do these guys want, anyway? Chase 'em off, will ya?" *'Co-Op Event 7: Battle of the Dark Sides' - As Link (P1) and Samus (P2), the objective is to defeat "Dark Link" and "Dark Samus" (not the doppelgangers of the characters in their respective series, but black silhouettes of the real Link and Samus) in a 200HP stamina battle. :"A predestined battle with dark sides. Nowhere to run, but no one in the way." *'Co-Op Event 12: Come Back! Falcon Flyer' - As Captain Falcon (P1) and Olimar (P2), Falcon must use his Blue Falcon Final Smash on two Samuses in thirty seconds. :"Land the final blow before the Falcon Flyer leaves...in about thirty seconds!" *'Co-Op Event 21: The True All-Star Battle' - As any character of the players' choosing, every character in the game is fought. Samus or Zero Suit Samus will appear. :"Fight everyone without any breaks! It's endless, but a suitable final battle." All-Star_Battle_Regulars.png|All-Star Battle Regulars Power_Suit_ON!.png|Power Suit ON! All-Star_Battle_x1.png|All-Star Battle x1 Molten_Norfair.png|Molten Norfair High-Tech_Special_Forces.png|High-Tech Special Forces Unwanted_Suitors.png|Unwanted Suitors Battle_of_the_Dark_Sides.png|Battle of the Dark Sides Come_Back!_Falcon_Flyer.png|Come Back! Falcon Flyer The_True_All-Star_Battle.png|The True All-Star Battle ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Absent in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, Event Matches return in the Wii U game. *'All-Star Battle: Brawl' - A match against returning characters that made their debut in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, including Zero Suit Samus. :"Take on 10 fighters who've been in the roster since Super Smash Bros. Brawl!" *'All-Star Battle: Regulars' - A match against the eight starting characters in Super Smash Bros. who have appeared in all Smash games to date, including Samus. :"Take on eight fighters who have been smashing since the very beginning!" *'A Situation of Some Gravity' - As Zero Suit Samus, the goal is to defeat Rosalina & Luma in a one-stock heavy-gravity battle. :"In the far reaches of the galaxy, Samus discovers a planet with unusually strong gravity. Can she withstand it enough to defeat this alien life-form?" *'Bounty Hunter Clash' - As Captain Falcon, Zero Suit Samus must be defeated in a two-stock battle. After some time, two Villagers (with one stock) will appear. Defeating all of them clears the event. :"Two bounty hunters fight over a priceless bounty! But they may not be the only ones looking to make a quick buck..." *'Galactic Avenger' - As Samus, the goal is to defeat Ridley and another Samus (in her Dark Samus costume) in a Stamina fight on Pyrosphere. :"The time has come to avenge my parents. Anyone in my path will be destroyed!" :In the PAL version, the second sentence instead says "Woe betide all who stand in my way!" *'Identity Crisis' - As Sheik (replaced with Zelda if KO'd), the goal is to defeat Samus, and then Zero Suit Samus in a one-stock battle. Zelda and Samus are characters who could previously transform mid-match, but their forms are now separate characters. :"Two fierce heroines, each with their own secrets. Only one will reign victorious!" Co-Op matches: *'Final Battle Team-Up' - As any characters of the players' choosing, all playable antagonist characters must be fought, including Samus in her Dark Samus costume. :"It's you against a veritable who's who of villainy! Give it all you've got, and win the final battle!" *'Peach in Peril' - As Bowser (P1) and Bowser Jr. (P2), a number of the female characters in the game must be defeated, including Zero Suit Samus. Peach is an opponent, but KOing her fails the Event. :""Kidnapping Peach is OUR thing! Anyone who lays a finger on her is getting launched into the next dimension!"" *'Poisonous Planet' - As Olimar (P1) and Samus (P2) with the flowering effect enabled, the objective is to defeat two Charizards in a 200HP battle. :"The atmosphere on this planet must contain some sort of poisonous gas. Win the battle before it saps all of your health." *'Robots vs. Dragons' - As Mega Man (P1) and R.O.B. (P2), the objective is to defeat a giant Yoshi, Charizard and the AI Ridley in a 200HP battle on Pyrosphere. :"Dragons have invaded the geothermal power plant! Good thing we've created a pair of combat robots for this situation." *'The Ultimate Battle' - Same as The True All-Star Battle in Brawl, fighting characters in reverse of their game appearances (for example, the "perfect-attendance crew" characters are fought last, and the newcomers in the fourth game are fought first). :"They're all here! Defeat every single fighter without a break! If that's not an "ultimate battle," then what is?" All-Star Battle Brawl.png|All-Star Battle: Brawl All-Star_Battle_Regulars_SSB4U.png|All-Star Battle: Regulars A_Situation_of_Some_Gravity.png|A Situation of Some Gravity Bounty_Hunter_Clash.png|Bounty Hunter Clash Galactic_Avenger.png|Galactic Avenger Identity_Crisis.png|Identity Crisis Peach_in_Peril.png|Peach in Peril Poisonous_Planet.png|Poisonous Planet Robots_vs._Dragons.png|Robots vs. Dragons Final_Battle_Team-Up.png|Final Battle Team-Up The_Ultimate_Battle.png|The Ultimate Battle ru:Состязание Category:Game Modes Category:Super Smash Bros.